


Sun and Moon Sisters: Book One

by AlphaSisters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Gore, Demons, Drama, F/F, Shifter, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Violence, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSisters/pseuds/AlphaSisters
Summary: After escaping her fathers painful training in the Underworld, Anna Partel, returns to her sister, Kate Partel, after ten years captive. Together they stop crime and try to stop their father's cult; however, Anna has one more thing to keep under control: herself. After ten years passed using her demon side nonstop, Anna has a hard time controlling her baser instincts. When a beautiful Panther shifter joins their mission and Anna's Wolf starts to act strangely, it just adds to the pile.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I have been working on for a while and have decided to put out there to see the reviews it would receive. I would love to make this into an actual book series, so any comments, questions, or constructive criticism is welcome to improve the work. Thank you for being my guinea pigs and giving this work a chance.

            Flames dance and twirl devouring every inch of fabric and wood, winds howl continuously, giving life to the killer that blazes through the Victorian home. The moon’s light shines through the leaves, making shadows flicker while a cloud of ash rains down suffocating the hard ground. Trees sway and snap under the pressure of deaths harsh breath. Sirens can be heard in the distance, echoing over the valley; but the men inside ignores any sound, any sight, because they had only one purpose.  
           The sporadic breath of a young girl comes in short pants as she rushed to the room next door; she had to get to her sister, she had to protect her. Anna skids to a halt as she came face to face with the man that started her worst nightmare; her father. Fear and anger coursed through her veins, awakening the gift, and curse, that she was given at birth. As if in slow motion he reached for her. Anna’s breathing became labored as she felt the power surge through her blood, coming out in a short blast of energy. Her father went flying backwards, having been hit with the invisible force field, into a burnt wall landing into a room surrounded by fire with a resounding crash.  
           The roar in her ears dimmed to a low whistle once she realized that, at the moment, she had stopped her father. Her relief, however, was short lived as she heard a shrill scream making her heart still then pick up in intensity. Anna dashed for all she was worth, thousands of horrific images flashing behind her eyes, up the historic hall of their home. She was almost there! _I will not lose her, I can’t!_ That was the only thought repeated like a broken record in her over active mind; all thoughts and terrors preparing her for the worst, for the loss of her beloved older sister. What greeted her was not any of the flashes going in rapid succession behind her lids.  
           Racing into her sisters room, Anna was confronted with a different kind nightmare. Kate, her older 14 year old sister, was cradling the fading body of their mother. Anna swallowed hard and walked slowly toward them, trying valiantly to hold back the threatening tears. Her mother’s hazel eyes were glassy and her breath was shallow; gazing down at her mother’s chest Anna saw streams of blood trickling out of the gaping wound. Slowly, Jasmine Partel fluttered her eyes open; her foggy gaze landed on Anna. Weakly, she lifted her shaky hand up softly waiting for her youngest daughter to take a grip.  
            “Anna?” Jasmine gasped holding tighter, she only had one moment to speak to her baby, but there was so much to say, so much to teach. “You don’t have a lot of time, you know that. I have only one request,” Jasmine yanked off a necklace that looked like a blue moon. “Remember who you are and protect each other no matter what.” That is all that she could give her daughters, a last reminder that they are bound by so much more than blood.  
            “Mother.” Anna croaked as she locked eyes with the white witch that had helped her control the darkness that courses through her veins and genes. She clasped the hand with the necklace held out to her, binding the promise. “I so swear.” Anna pledged and the air shimmered with the ancient bond.  
Jasmine seemed to sigh in relief as she looked upon her two beautiful girls; they would become the most powerful beings on the planet. Jasmine gazed sadly into the understanding eyes of her youngest; the cost of that power would either be their down fall or their savior. After a few seconds their mother gave her last breath, her hand, still clutched by Anna, went limp, and her eyes glazed over starring into nothingness. Kate sobbed in her sisters chest as Anna, giving into silent tears, softly closed her mother’s eyes.  
              The door slammed open, startling them out of their moment of silent grief; there standing in the door way was their father’s second, Malcolm. Anna pulled her sister up, tossing her towards the window, shoving her out onto the roof.  
               “Hurry, sissy! Go to the Sisters they will protect you, go!” Anna screamed, watching in satisfaction as her sister scurried off the roof and into the neighboring forest. She turned, sending all the love she had for Kate through their unbreakable bond, and then severed the connection herself. Anna knew she would either die on this day or be taken with her father to harness her demon side. It was the latter.

  
_Remember who you are. I promise, mother._


	2. Chapter 1

_10 years later_

            The dark man chuckled wildly as the beautiful woman shrank away in fear. Leaning into a corner, the woman brought her delicate hands up as a first defense against the man; protecting her head against the foul human. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, her battered face evidence to the cruelty of the man; what was once the beautiful appearance of an angel now laid a swollen profile of skin and mattered hair. The $900 dress that had clung to her shapely body now hung in tatters only covering the indecent regions, the dream of having a good night out with friends now demolished under the ruffians calloused hands.

            The cold eyes of the man sparkled with glee at the prospect of making this woman his, he suppressed a shudder at the unholy thoughts. His hands twitch with anticipation as his mind created erratic visions. The full moon was to his back as was the street, bustling with cars; the prudent aromas of the dumpsters cluttering the alleyway were suppressed do to the fragrance of her fear. Everything was at the back of his mind except his ability to claim.

           He reached down, intent on fulfilling his disturbing dreams, the woman whimpered. A firm clasp stopped the motion and he was flung back into the brick wall, as he slid down the wall he tried to get his bearings about him. Standing before him and obscured in the darkness, was a woman clad in black leather. Her wild black hair flowed with the breeze, but before his mind could process what he was seeing, she growled and had him pinned to the wall blocking his airway.

            Scrambling for breath, he looked into her cold blue eyes that appeared to be glowing. His blood boiled, though, as he watched _his_ woman runaway.

            "Anna! We said alive, that was the order!" A man dressed in a pressed suit chastised. There was a woman standing next to him, the only noticeable appearance though, was her necklace; half sun with the moon in the circle as black and whites swirls mixed and combined.

            The woman holding him to the wall smirked, showing a row of teeth with canines as sharp as a wolf’s. She chuckled as she replied, “You know I don't follow orders very well, besides night is when _I'm_ the hunter, not some trash." She indicated the blue man with a hard shove sprawling him at their feet.

             "Miller James, you are under arrest for the murder of an adolescent, the rape of a child, and yada yada yada." The woman sneered slapping his wrists in cuffs.

             "Very delicate, Anna." The new woman said sarcastically.

             "You know me, sissy, a real aristocrat." Anna replied with a charming grin as she hauled the criminal on his feet. She looked at her grown sister and again felt the rush of relief she always did when thinking of that night.

              After her father took her, she was taught to bring forth her demonic side through a series of test; most of which were through torture. That's why she had a high resistance of pain and her eyes were like a rat’s, the underworld was extremely dark. It consists of a series of pitch black caverns and narrow halls that was only lit with infrequent torches. Half of her childhood went with the schedule of vigorous training, but still, she remembered her promise. When strong enough, Anna escaped and went to her sister; fearing rejection it took her two weeks to confront Kate. Their reunion consisted of a lot of crying and catching up but Anna never explained her time as a captive, she didn't need to, Kate saw her scars; emotional and physical.

            Six years later and they were closer than ever. A snort interrupted her flashback.

            Kate looked into her little sister’s emotionless eyes and sighed. It pained her to see her sister so distant from the world; she only opened up when they were alone. Again she cursed her father's name.

            "Come on, paperwork then ice cream, on me."

            "Cool! I want the brownie one!" Anna exclaimed in childlike glee. Kate smirked, well almost alone.

           Two hours at the headquarters of the Investigation of Fae Crime, or IFC, consisted of a seemingly endless 63 pages of paperwork. The sisters joined the IFC to help solve homicides and suspect suicides of the nonhuman community. They also helped bring in human murderers that thought the Fae community where monsters, Anna delighted in bringing them into _chat._ They helped the agents of IFC stop the followers of their fathers’ cult. Surprisingly enough, they advanced their way up the hierarchy to the highest rank below the top dog. As Fae themselves, they have powers; more potent than others. Not only that, they were the Sun and Moon sisters; the half witch and demon blood children, born of both good and evil. This made them the envy of every power hungry fae, the lust of those who wish to get a taste of their power by being their mates, and the nightmare of everyone else that fears their power.

           After the work, the sisters made their way to the nearest Dairy Queen.

           Getting their treats to sit on a bench, they shared a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Kate leaned her head against Anna’s shoulder, she was glad for this break for quality time; they so rarely had the chance to experience it. She would never forget the day she thought Anna had died keeping her safe, she shivered.

                Anna coated her leather jacket around Kate’s shoulders, stronger over the years because of conditioning, she lifted Kate in her arms and teleported them to their home. Standing in Kate’s room, Anna carefully set her down on her bed as the covers seemed to pull back of their own accord. Anna gazed down at the serene expression on Kate’s sleeping face; she was the only person in Anna’s life that mattered. Anna would protect her with her life.

                Looking around the room she couldn't help but chuckle, they were so different; while Anna’s room was what some would consider a pigsty, she thought it a disorganized organization. Kate had her room in a certain order that others envied. Anna bent down and pecked Kate on the cheek. She dragged her feet to her room, the sun would rise in five hours, Kate would awake then, but as the Moon part of the Sisters she was exhausted during the day. She stripped and collapsed in bed; thinking tomorrow was going to be another long day.

 

 

 

_Standing in a white room entirely made of lights, Anna shielded her burning eyes with her arm. She sighed, it was another dream vision; at least it was better than the nightmares. The bright lights dimmed and she turned to the woman in a long flowing dress. The woman was the expected definition of stunning, her light brown hair flowed with an invisible breeze; her steps were graceful like a dancers. Her unbelievably pale skin seemed to glow._

_"Why do you always wear the same thing? Kate says it’s unhygienic." Anna replied snidely, watching the beautiful woman smile._

_"I’m a vision, your conscience, so to speak." The slight grin turned into a smile for a second, and then she turned serious." You need to be wary, my daughter. You and your sister are in danger. You, being the strongest, must protect the Sun."_

_"I know this; I've known that since I was told by mother." Anna said a bit bored." Besides, we're always in danger." She tried to shrug off the feeling of dread. The vision woman merely smiled sadly than everything started to fade._

_“Wait! What's the danger?" Anna reached out only to catch empty air. Dang it._

 

                Kate hummed in a tuneless rhythm as she washed the dishes. She had woken up in the room exactly as the sun rose, but that wasn't a surprise. Her being the Sun Sister, she was rejuvenated during the day, she also unintentionally has the effect of calming and brightening anyone's emotions when she walked into a room; Anna calls it the lighting effect.

                Kate chuckled as she recalled when her goof ball sister dibbed her gift that name.

                ‘ _Anna was mad, gosh, was that an understatement. Her idiot detectives just let her lead suspect of a murder escape and she was about ready to shift into her wolf to tear them to shreds. Growling, she slammed her fist on the desk, neatly cracking the surface making the detectives flinch._

_"Are you telling me all that jackass had to do was cough and you folded like a piece of paper!" She yelled; the room grew with the tension her power gave off._

_"Well, uh, you see… We didn't think…” Jacob stammered cringing._

_“Obviously.” Anna scoffed in annoyance. She spent all night trying to find that bastard. If I would have known this would have happened…. She sighed._

_At that moment Kate entered and the room seemed to exhale with relief. Kate walked up behind her snarling sister and wrapped her arms around her waist, Kate’s head on Anna’s secure shoulder._

_“Come on, Sissy; I’m sure it was an accident.” Kate soothed into Anna’s ear, rubbing her stomach trying to calm her.  The snarling turned into a rumbling in Anna’s chest as she waved the lucky detectives away. Anna perched at the edge of her, now ruined, black desk observing her older sister as a detective would assess a crime scene._

_“Now we know he has contacts in…” Kate started only to be rudely interrupted._

_“Did you know that when you come into a room, it brightens? Or, start to smile in a crowd, people smile, too” Anna stated briefly. “I think we should give this effect a name.” Anna was highly amused by the expression on Kate’s face. “How ‘bout the lightening effect?” Anna mulled this over. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She nodded decisively._

_Kate just starred at her sister in disbelief._

_“What?” Anna threw her arms up in frustration at Kate’s continued silence. Kate started laughing then, Anna was such a child sometimes. Anna joined in with her amusement a few moments later, much to the relief of the workers on the tenth floor. Only Kate could calm Anna.’_

                Kate smiled sadly at the memory. _If only people saw you as I did, Anna, they wouldn’t fear you so._ Anna could be so understanding, caring, it was no wonder that children were drawn to her as they were; she was just an over grown one herself- afraid of rejection, abandonment, pain. The physical scars, while painful to look at, were not as deep as the emotional ones. Kate flinched, recalling the marks that covered her sisters back; those that could only be the pattern by the torture of a very deadly whip. But, it was not as visible as the way Anna held all others at length, all but Kate. As if to remind the world of her desolation, Anna cried out in her sleep; Kate felt the darkness of her sister’s power build to fight off the invisible demons.

                “Shit, Anna!” Kate dropped, braking, the dishes in her hand to run upstairs to her sisters side.

                Hesitatively, she lightly walked forward, watching with a grieving heart as Anna lashed out at obscure foes. Tears streamed down Kate’s cheeks as she listened to her sister’s struggles. She continued into the dark room, ready to act in a moment if her sister unknowingly struck out against _her._ Whispering reassurances, Kate got to the side of the king bed and she reached out to Anna. Anna flinched at the unexpected touch. As soon as Anna calmed, Kate pulled her into an embrace; Anna tensed slightly, then, recognizing the feel of her sister she snuggled further into Kate’s arms. In the darkest part of her world Anna sought out the warmth of her sister. She sighed contently as she laid her head on Kate’s stomach.

                “Abeanua.” Anna mumbled before drifting off again.

_‘Sister’_ Kate bit her knuckles to keep the sobs from waking Anna as tears washed her face. _If only they saw her as I did._ She thought pulling Anna closer to her. If this is all Kate could do to bring her little sister peace then this is what she would do, especially after everything Anna is willing to risk for Kate’s safety.


End file.
